Fifty shades of agony
by Anima Hunter
Summary: Ana finally gets a chance to go shopping with Kate, without Taylor and Sawyer watching over her. However, an agonising incident happens that makes Ana regret not listening to Christian's begs to reschedule. WARNING: Chapter 3 may be upsetting for some viewers. ( seductive violence)
1. Chapter 1

Fifty shades of agony

_Disclaimer: I do not own the original fifty shades of grey __trilogy_

I was utterly surprised. For once, Christian had let me go out without poor Taylor and Sawyer having to watch my every move. Christian had ordered them to keep an eye on one of his many family charity events; being the overly protective man he is. However, he'd forgotten I was planning to do some shopping with Kate today...so he begrudgingly let me go.

" If you don't pick up your phone after 2 rings, I'll be on my way. Do you understand Mrs Grey?" Christian's serious voice spoke to me. He wasn't taking any of my crap today. I could see the panic indulged in his beautiful grey eyes, making me feel slightly guilty. But I needed this. To go out without Christian's Mafia following me everywhere and prove I can look after myself. I placed my hands on both sides of his face and looked into his fearful eyes_. Oh fifty, when will you understand I'm a grown woman?_

" I promise I'll be okay. You're just over thinking, that's all." I said reassuringly, knowing that it wouldn't really make him feel any better. His feelings on this subject were made out of titanium. Christian turned his head slightly, kissing the palm on my hand and grasping it in his own. It look all my will power not to give in and cancel my plans with Kate.

" Ana, your safety is my number one concern. If something was to happen today, I'd never forgive myself for letting you go..." He spoke with torture n his luscious voice. His arms quickly wrapped themselves around me, pulling me tightly to his chest. His heat surrounded me as I felt his lips kiss my head numerous times. I sighed and forced myself to wriggle out of his arms.

" Nothing will happen. Now stop bribing me with your beautiful body and your puppy-dog eyes. I'm going now." I reached up and kissed the side of his mouth before he could use his lips to convince me to stay. then quickly turned to get into my car. Pulling away, I left a very bewildered Christian standing on the driveway. I tried to ignore my feelings of guilt.


	2. Chapter 2

Fifty shades of agony

It's about 5pm, and my feet are killing me. I usually hate shopping, but with Kate everything seems more delightful.

" It was so just to have you and me time." Kate said between slurps of strawberry milkshake.

" I miss living with you, not that I'm not happy with Elliot." Kate spoke, her eyes lighting up at his name. I smiled at her and finished eating my packet of crisps. I made a promise to eat today, to make this easier for Christian.

" I miss you to. It's been really nice not having security shadowing my every move." We both laughed at the thought of our protective men. My heart stretched a bit, realising I was missing Christian. A lot.

" I better head home. Me and Elliot are going to see some new film. It looks pretty good..." Kate said, though I knew she was only trying to like it for Elliots sake. We both stood up and hugged good-bye, heading our different ways. Christian had already called me about five times today, making sure I was still alive. _Jeez. _He worries too much. I dial his mobile to tell him I'm on the way home. He picks up on the first ring and I could feel his panic down the line.

" Ana, are you alright?" He rushed the words out his mouth in a worried state.

" Yes, Christian, I'm all good. Just telling you I'm on the way home." I soothingly said. I could feel him relax slightly.

" Damn, I wish I could come and pick you up. But I've still got some work to finish. You've made it through most of the day, please try and make it home." He begged, and I felt like he was needed somewhere else. I tried to quickly end our conversation.

" Christian, get back to work. I'll call you when I'm home." I tried making my voice sound happier to ease his worry and it seemed to work slightly.

" I'm estimating it takes around twenty minutes to get home. If you don't call me within the next half an hour, I'm going to assume something has happened." He spoke, a dark undertone filling his voice at the thought. His mood had changed yet again. My poor, overly protective fifty. We said our goodbyes, and I began my walk to the car park. As I walked past some shops that were beginning to close, I realised I was being stared at. I looked up, to see a red-haired man leaning against one of the closed shops metal shutters. He looked muscular, his biceps seething through the ends of his shirts short sleeves. He realised I was looking back at him, as a wicked smirk spread on his face. I continued to walk forward, a cold chill going down my spine. I was almost past him, until I felt his strong, in-evadable grip on my wrist. _Oh crap._


	3. Chapter 3

Fifty shades of agony

I swung round to see his face extremely close to my own. An alarm bell rung in my head and I suddenly ached to be in Christian's warm arms.

"Um.. Can I help you?" I asked the red-haired man Awkwardly whilst avoiding his gaze. He smirked at me again as I felt the hair on my arms stand up.

" Yeah babe, you can help me alright. By coming with me." His voice was husked and low and I suddenly felt threatened. My phone rang in my pocket, the familiar ringtone warming my heart. As I fetched it from my pocket, the man tore it from my grasp. I gasped, watching him smash it onto the ground. Oh no. I felt my body panic at the thought of Christian. He couldn't call me. Or track me. I was completely on my own with this venomous man. I knew I had to hope of fighting, so I decided another approach.

"Look, I'm late to meet with my husband. I've really go to get going-" I was suddenly taken by my upper arm and dragged down the silent street. I desperately looked around for someone-anyone-but was left with nothing. I prayed Christian was okay.

" What the hell are you doing? Let me go right now!" I yelled, using my free hand to pry his fingers of his grip. He tightened it and I felt the ache from his hand, my skin burning under his touch. Suddenly, we turned direction down a deserted alley and my heart felt as if it wanted to jump out my chest. Horrible thoughts filled my head as tears threatened in my eyes.

_Dear God, no._

He said nothing, shoving me hard against the old bricks of the building. My body tensed up and I felt myself shaking. The Red-haired man smiled, his eyes alight with excitement. I wanted to get away, as the thoughts of Christian finding me used...Sobs began to evict from my throat. One of the man's hands forced on my mouth in attempt to keep me quite. He avoided eye contact, wondering if he felt any guilt at all. I attempted to bite his hand but the angle was out of my reach. His body pressed against mine, trapping me between him and the wall. I could feel the horror of his trousers press against me. I felt dirty. Guilty. This isn't Christian, _no, no no._ His free hand roughly started to rip at my jeans, the button ripping off and landing on the floor silently. I felt bile in my throat and I began to pray. Pray I'd see Christian again, Kate, Ray..._Oh god please. No._


	4. Chapter 4

Fifty shades of agony

I could feel his warm, sweaty hands run themselves against the top of my bare legs. My trousers were hitched down slightly to grant him access. I was frozen, begging my panties to stay on me. He breathed down my neck, feeling his teeth bite into my shoulder. I cried out in pain and fear, tears burning my face. His hand tightened over my mouth.

" Be quite!" He seethed. His hands began to travel. I went numb. I felt time slow, as he began to pull down my last piece of clothing. I squirmed, his body trapping me. He ignored my struggles and continued his agonising torture_. Christian, I love you. I love you so much._ I thought my last words, begging more than ever that he knew that I cared for him more than anything.

The next few seconds seemed to feel like a dream. I heard multiple feet run towards us out of the other end of the alley. The man released all contact of me and began to run down the alley, avoiding the feet that followed him. A huge gush of relief flowed through me, as I sank slowly to the floor. I felt the gravel prick my bare legs, thankful that my panties were still in place. As I looked up to see who'd come, I saw a blur of men run past. I instantly recognised Taylor, followed by Sawyer and many, many other men in suits. I recognised none of them. My heart stretched in happiness. I was so lucky. Lucky to be here. Lucky to have a dominating, protective husband. I wept, unable to move and decent myself. I hoped that none of then had taken too much attention to me. I could hear the yells of struggle and voices yelling, unable to decipher them. Suddenly, a voice came from the end of the alley Taylor had come from.

" Ana. Ana! Oh God Ana NO!"Christian's furious, pained voice filled my ears and my heart plummeted. _He's here. _Before I could look to see him, he was on his knees beside me. His face was ashen and haunted. His eyes blazed. I sucked in a large breath, feeling like I had been holding it this whole time.

" He didn't do anything. You got here before-" My voice cracked as Christian Picked me up and placed me in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, and his delicious scent filled my body. Tears ran down my face as he brought my face up and kissed me. I could feel his worry, his stress, his anger.

" Oh Ana, I should never have let you go." He croaked, and for a horrible moment It seemed like he was going to cry. I couldn't bare to hear it.

" T-this isn't your fault. Please..." I begged him to listen to me through sobs. _Please don't blame yourself for this fifty, please. _He grasped me to his warm chest, rocking me with him. I could feel his tension, his murderous glare towards the other end of the alley. I dreaded him getting hurt. I knew he'd kill who'd done this.

" Stay..please.." I nuzzled into him and I felt him soften.

" Your phone wouldn't pick up. I came as quickly as I could." I forced his voice out, a haunted whisper.

Taylor walked towards us, his face strained. He didn't know how to look at me. I knew he was worried, but one wrong move could set Christian off. I snuggled up to my time-bomb husband.

" We've got him out cold, Sir. We're taking him away." Taylor's voice sounded serious but concerned.

" Alright. Ana, let me take you hope." Christian's voice was filled with agony. I know he was blaming himself. He stood up, carefully, holding me in his arms. I felt a blanket cover me as a sudden wave of tiredness dragged me out of conciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Fifty shades of agony

When I woke, I instantly felt something was off. I scrambled thoughts around in my head, searching for some sort of hidden answer. Then it hit me.

I sat up and gasped, my eyes taking longer than usual to adjust to the familiar look of Christian Grey's bedroom. It was dark outside, the room hidden in shadows.

_Shadows_.

I reeled as memories filled my head.

I felt bile rise in my throat, launching myself towards the bathroom door. I made it just in time, letting myself go over the edge of the toilet seat. Some part of my brain wasn't quite awake yet. I felt a familiar hand take a hold of my hair, holding it away from my face. Christian's arms wrapped tenderly around me, his warmth an instant comfort. When I finished, I instantly flushed my horrors away, my face beginning to burn at the thought of what Christian had just seen me do. He wordlessly passed me a glass of water and mouth-wash, and I used both gratefully. He then picked me up and took me back to bed. He placed me down on my back and came to lie beside me, stroking my hair with extreme tenderness. Neither of us knew what to say. For once, I couldn't feel any sort of emotions surging from Christian. The air was...numb. I sighed, not knowing if it was him or me that was causing this lack of atmosphere. I felt His hand stop as I sighed.

" Ana..." He whispered. I could now feel his strong urge to hold me, but he held himself back. He seemed scared of me, or perhaps scared of my reaction. I slowly turned over to face him and nuzzled myself into his arms. They instantly wrapped around me, and a relieved sigh leaving Christian's soft lips. He began to kiss my face, travelling from my forehead to my cheeks and nose.

" Please don't blame yourself." A velvet voice spoke. It was me, but I didn't recognise it. I sounded like a small, shy child. Then I understood why Christian was reacting in such a strange way, besides the obvious. My chest tightened. I reminded himself of his past.

" Christian?" I asked, my voice sounding a bit stronger. I attempted to sit up to look at him, but his grasp around me tightened. There was a brief silence, and then he spoke.

" That.." Christian struggled to think of a word, for the first time since I'd known him.

" He's gone. That absolute-" Many swear words began to flow from his lips, his anger spitting fire in every little letter. I gazed up, his eyes ablaze. I felt cold looking at them. After his tantrum ended, he gazed down at me wearily. I managed a small smile, realising how happy I was to be in his arms again.

" I prayed for the first time in a long while..." I told him, relaxing into his warmth. He paused, unsure of how I was feeling.

" I prayed that you'd be okay without me. That you know how much I loved you." I whispered, the words strangling my heart. I felt him tense.

" I'd never be okay without you Ana. Not now, not ever." His words were adamant, and I felt an urge of happiness fill my body. A small part of my mind wondered how I ended up in this bed, wearing one of Christian's shirts. But I knew Christian had done this; like he'd let anyone else undress me.

" Why did you think you wouldn't see me again?" Christian's gentle voice spoke. I could tell he was trying not to push me. I begrudgingly thought back to the scene, curling up to Christian as I did so.

" I felt dirty. Too dirty to come back to you. Used..." My voice trailed off as Christian gasped quietly beside me. Suddenly, his arms pulled me on top of him, so I was laying on his chest. It was extremely warm, but I loved it after feeling so cold from the alley.

" Anastasia Rose Steele, I would never _ever_ reject you. You will always be my beautiful Ana." He spoke in all seriousness and sincerity. I smiled for what felt like a first in a very long time. I prompt myself up on my elbows and looked at his perfectly sculptured face.

" As I recall, you like me dirty" I spoke, expecting Christian to light-heartedly to flirt back. Instead his eyes narrowed and I realised he was not in the mood. I placed my head back down, drifting ever so slightly away. It was silent for a while and I wasn't totally sure if I was still conscious or not. Then Christian's voice came from somewhere in our dark surroundings.

" God, Ana, I love you. I need you to know that, okay?" His voice strained of importance and I gently kissed his chest. I felt him tense slightly, but allowed me to continue for a while.

" Sleep." Christian spoke smoothly, pulling my head towards his chest. Before I could negotiate, I was already asleep.


End file.
